When She Looked At Me
by Strange.x.And.x.Beautiful
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Oneshot. Snapshots of Jacob and Nessie’s relationship through the years. JxN


When She Looked At Me

**First and foremost, all these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, she is a genius it can not be reckoned with.**

**Secondly, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BREAKING DAWN there are like MAJOR spoilers right here.**

**And lastly, as always, enjoy!**

**Jacob POV**

_2008_

I was astounded at the rate she grew into a person. She was so beautiful already but I could only imagine the woman she would grow into. She looked just like Edward but there were definitely hints of Bella in there, maybe that's why I'd imprinted on her, because she reminded me of Bella. Yet, she was so different from her mother. Nessie was the most beautiful thing in the world to me and I tried to never take my eyes away from her for more than a second.

She had currently grown to the size of a seven year old in the past year even though she was technically only a year old. I'd phased back into my human form and knocked against the cottage door to find Bella open it with a breezy smile.

"Well hello Jake." She greeted me as I spied Nessie sitting at the dining table with her arms folded across her torso.

"What seems to be the problem here?" I asked her as I saw an untouched plate of vegetables in front of the ever growing girl.

"Mom's trying to get to me to eat vegetables." Nessie sulked as she shot Bella daggers. "Why can't I just drink blood like you?"

Bella rolled her eyes and led me in by my elbow.

"Take a seat." She told me as walked over to her daughter and knelt to her level to talk to her.

"If you want to live outside of these four walls you need to embrace your human side." She told her in a motherly tone. "And humans eat food."

"But you and dad don't eat food and you're both allowed outside." Nessie grumbled as she pushed the plate further away.

"That's because we're vampires, we can't keep food down." Bella argued back, "We've had this argument a hundred times Renesmee Cullen."

"I still won't eat them."

Bella looked over at me and smiled as if she'd got a great ace up her sleeve.

"Jacob eats his vegetables." She said airily.

Apparently I was that ace.

"Do you?" Nessie asked me.

"Yes, otherwise I can't phase." I lied.

I saw Bella arch an eyebrow and then compose herself as she went along with my little white lie.

"See." She said triumphantly, "if Jacob doesn't eat his vegetables then he can't phase. If you don't eat your vegetables then you don't get to hunt tomorrow night."

"But _mom_!"

"Best do what she says Nessie." I grinned at Bella's sly tactics. "I was really looking forward to some quality hunting time with you tomorrow."

And with that she pulled the plate towards her and began to gradually pop the vegetables in her mouth and chew them.

I laughed as I saw the grimace cross over her face as she tried to chew them as quickly as possible to get rid of the taste.

That was my Nessie, putting me at the top of her priorities, just like she was on mine.

--

_2011_

Nessie's rate of growth was slowing down gradually. There were only four more years to go until she was at the right age to stop growing. She was now fifteen and we knew she was going to look older than her parents when she stopped growing. Boy, that was going to be a funny picture, a kid who was older than her parents, who'd ever heard of that?

I was waiting downstairs with Bella as Nessie got ready for the hunt, she preferred to hunt with me instead of her family, I think she just liked the alone time with me.

As I heard her push her feet into her trainers I rose to my feet ready to leave.

"Ok, I'm ready." Nessie's honey sounding voice called out.

She walked out of her room and my eyes widened in surprise, as did Edward's.

"Stick your tongue back in your head, wolf." He growled protectively.

"Don't talk to Jacob like that, dad!" Nessie shouted at him.

"I can talk to him as I please." Edward huffed as I saw him lose the cool demeanour everyone associated with him. It seemed like our young Nessie was testing his patience like any other father-daughter relationship in the world.

"Well I'm going now so grumble to mom all you like."

"Do you seriously I think I'm going to let you out hunting like that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Nessie asked innocently as she assessed her clothing.

She was dressed in a red crop top and a denim skirt that showed off her long legs. I was having a hard time trying not to think testosterone filled thoughts whilst Edward was around. He'd only see them and ban me from the house for a week, and I most certainly did not want that.

I didn't want to miss a second of Nessie growing into a gorgeous woman; I was already counting down the days until she stopped growing and stayed at a permanent age, then she could really know how I felt about her, although she probably already knew. Like her mother, she could read me like a book for five year olds.

"Let me guess were you got that from..." Bella surmised as she smiled, bemused by the whole situation.

"_Alice._" Edward answered mutinously.

"It was actually Aunt Rose." Nessie corrected him with a smug smile.

"_ROSE?!_" Edward sounded incredulous now.

"I think you better go change." Bella told her daughter quietly, "I don't want your father to murder Rosalie just yet. I've grown rather fond of her."

Nessie rolled her eyes and stomped back to her room in a tantrum.

"This is all your fault Jacob Black." Edward exploded at me.

"How is it my fault?" I asked curiously. "I didn't buy her those clothes."

"She's trying to impress you."

"But she doesn't need to. You know how much I love her already."

"Well she doesn't need to know _how much_ you love her yet. So keep treating her like your niece for now ok?"

"I've never treated her any different."

"Leave Jake alone Edward." Bella said as she wrapped an arm around her husband's waist. "Your daughter is the one at fault here, Jacob's done nothing but behave like a gentleman around her. It's just hormones, she probably only did it to get a reaction out of you."

"Teenagers." He sighed. "I'm glad that this is over soon. I feel sorry for the parents who have to live through it for years."

--

_2013_

"Nineteen already, eh?" I nudged her gently as we spent a rare sunny day on the La Push beach.

"Already." She smiled back as we watched the waves approach the sand and our feet.

I watched her serene face as the sun bounced off her bronze coloured ringlets. I could hear her heart thrumming away, quicker than the average humans as she gazed abstractedly into the distance.

"Jacob," she started as she turned to face me, her chocolate brown eyes searching my face for an unquestioned answer.

"Yes, Ness." I replied innocently as I heard her heartbeat mysteriously slow down to the rate of a human heartbeat.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes, twice in fact."

"Who were they?"

"Do we have to do this now?" I asked uneasily.

"Was it before I was born?" she pressed urgently.

"One of them was."

"Was it my mother?"

"Ness, why are you asking this?"

"I'm in love." She said quietly, shying away from my gaze.

For a second my heart stopped for a beat.

Was it possible that after imprinting on someone they would still love someone else? I'd never heard of it before.

Then the feeling of déjà vu came back to me. It was like Bella all over again.

I gulped loudly and she looked up at me confused.

"Who is it?" I managed to ask as I was consumed by sadness.

That's when she laughed at me, as if I needed anymore hits to my self esteem.

"I thought that was obvious." She giggled.

"I'm not like your father. I can't see your thoughts." I snapped.

"Oh Jacob." She sighed as she touched my face with her palm.

I jolted back instinctively knowing that I didn't want to see his face, but she just leant closer in and placed both hands on either side of my face to stop me from escaping.

As I closed my eyes hoping that I could escape the images all I could see were memories of me from Nessie's perspective.

She started with the day I imprinted on her and then worked on through the past six years, up till a moment ago when she looked into my eyes.

"I have something to ask." She said seriously as she took her hands away from me. Fresh with desire all I wanted her to do was put her hands back on me, but I knew she wouldn't, this question was burning within her eyes.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"From the day you were born." I admitted.

"Then I have one more question to ask."

"Shoot."

"Do you love me because of her? Is it because you can't have her you want me?"

I reached up and placed both my palms on her cheeks instead.

"Oh no Nessie. It's far from that."

She raised an eyebrow and the story I'd been saving for two years time had to be explained now.

"Have your parents told you about the werewolf legends?"

"What's this got to do with anything?"

"Please. If you'll just listen then you'll be able to understand what I want to say to you."

"Okay, okay. Tell me about your legends."

"Did your mom or dad or Carlisle for that matter, talk to you about werewolves imprinting on a person?"

"Kinda. Although I was a little fuzzy trying to understand it all. I mean it's just so weird how you just look at someone and _bam! _You've decided you can't live without this person."

"You don't believe in first sight?" I mused.

"Not really."

"It happened for your parents."

"Did it happen with you and my mom?"

"No. I mean, I grew to love your mom, but it was never a millionth of the love you hold for someone when you imprint on them."

"So you didn't imprint on her then?"

"No."

"Have you imprinted on anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

I broke into a mischievous grin, I could make her stew a little while after her little sadist stunt on me a moment ago.

"She's wonderful. I don't think I could ever live without her. She means the world to me."

I wasn't bargaining that she'd start to cry on me. I watched as her brown eyes welled up with tears and I pulled her close into my chest.

"Don't cry Nessie." I said as I wiped a tear away."You're the one I imprinted on. The day you were born, the first moment I set eyes on you, I knew you were the one person in the world that I would love the most."

"Are you being serious?" she asked hesitantly.

"Deadly." I replied. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, forever, I will love you till ever single star goes out in the sky and even then I will still love you because you are the light of my life."

"I love you too Jacob Black." She smiled back. "I just hope you live long enough to watch the stars go out."

"I can life forever if I want." I exclaimed, slightly offended.

"What I meant to say is...I hope you live through my dad throwing an uber temper tantrum."

"I've lived through worse." I assured her.

--

_2016_

"Will you marry me?"

"Huh?" I asked dazed.

"Jacob, will you marry me?" Nessie asked as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at me.

She was lying naked under my duvet after we'd spent the night together. She'd managed to sneak out whilst her parents had gone hunting, but wasn't like she was a child anymore anyway. She was twenty one and now an adult, she could do however she pleased.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one asking that question?"

"It's February twenty ninth, I'm allowed to make the proposals today."

"Then what can I say?" I teased.

"Yes would be the perfect answer." She told me anxiously.

"Then yes it is."

--

_November 2016_

I watched her walk slowly down the aisle in the arm of her father.

She was the most beautiful I'd ever seen her before. Alice had done a wonderful job, just like she had for Bella. I mean Nessie was beautiful before, but now there were no words to describe the beauty radiating off of her.

I was the luckiest man on the planet to be marrying this drop dead gorgeous figure in white.

Edward had her at the altar and he gave me a curt nod before kissing Nessie's cheek and taking his place next to Bella who was doing her best not to tearlessly cry.

Carlisle had taken an internet course on becoming a priest just so he could carry out the ceremony for us. I also knew from the stories I'd been told that Carlisle's father had been a priest so maybe it was a secret nod to him as well.

"Do you, Jacob Black take Renesmee Cullen to be your lawful wedded wife?" Carlisle asked me with a soft smile.

"I do." I replied as I slid a copper coloured band around Nessie's finger.

"And do you, Renesmee Cullen take Jacob Black to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled as she placed a bigger copper coloured band around my finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." He announced happily.

I kissed my wife and held her to me with every ounce of strength I could muster without physically hurting her.

At this point I was bursting with euphoric happiness. I was now married to my soul mate, my life was complete.

"I love you Jacob." She whispered as we quickly made our way back down the aisle towards the car to the reception.

"I love you too Nessie."

"Till the stars go out?"

"Much, much longer than that. I will love you until my heart stops beating, because it only beats for you."

As we reached the car she kissed me again.

"You've been there to protect and love me from my first moments of my life. Now I belong to you Jacob and I vow that I will never stop loving you even if the world stops turning."

"Glad to hear it." I said as my mouth pulled into the biggest smile imaginable.

Here we were together at last, just how it should be.

Nessie and me. Together for eternity, just how fate planned it.

**Reviews (equals) loves!**


End file.
